Un échange non désiré
by Ai-sama-neko
Summary: Récitant une formule qui n'aurait pas du être récité, Lucy et Natsu échangent de corps... Et cela pose plusieurs gros problème! Natqu est dans le corps d'une fille et Lucy dans le corps d'un garçon! Comment vont-ils faire? (NaLu)


**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre:** Bonjour! Ca faisait longtemps? ^^ Oui, j'ai eut la flemme de poster cet OS et j'en suis désolé Je vous remercie pour vos magnifique commentaire lors de mon précédent OS, ça ma fait super plaisir~ Assez bavarder, voilà un OS qui m'a été inspirer par le drama "secret garden" il y a un an déjà (d'ailleurs, ce dernier est superbe ) :3 Bonne lecture~

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

* * *

C'était un été d'une chaleur étouffante, obligeant les mages d'une certaine guilde à se dévêtir - du moins à ôter la plupart de leurs habits. Dans cette même guilde se trouvait une jeune blonde en bikini, totalement avachie sur un bar, tenant un éventail à la main qu'elle ne cessait de remuer dans le but de se faire un peut d'air. Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la journée en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de quitter sa douche bien froide. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un effort surhumain et avec nonchalance avança sa main vers le verre de jus de fruit à moitié remplit dans lequel flottait de nombreux glaçons. Le buvant avec contentement, Lucy fut surprise lorsqu'une main chaude - non, brulante - vînt se poser sur son épaule pour la retourner. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et son verre par la même occasion qui se brisa dans un fracas au sol.

- Natsu! cria-t-elle, mécontente.  
- Yo Luce! Ca te dirais de faire une mission?  
- Par cette chaleur? Mais tu es fou ou quoi, ma parole? cracha-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. La chaleur la rendait agressive et elle ne voulait pas offenser son gentil camarade. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla un « désolé ». Natsu, lui, avait bien de la chance! Grâce à sa magie il était l'un des seuls (si ce n'est le seul) à ne pas souffrir de la température élevé qui se propageait dans tout Magnoria.

- Pas grave. Alors? On se la fait cette mission? demanda-t-il avec son grand sourire enfantin.

La blonde soupira. A son plus grand désespoir, elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas - autant au sens figuré que propre - avant qu'elle n'aie acceptée de faire cette fichue mission.

- Entendu...

Natsu, fort enthousiaste, émit un cri de victoire avant de trainer Lucy jusqu'au panneau d'affichage où il prit la première mission lui venant sous la main et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Lucy, cette dernière lui criant qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête de venir squatter chez elle pour n'importe quelle raison. Une fois arrivé, Natsu lâcha enfin le bras de Lucy et s'assit parterre les jambes croisée, avant de commencer à lire silencieusement la mission. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, un rictus se forma sur son beau visage, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il était écrit.

- Que se passe-t-il Natsu? Demanda la jolie blonde à présent assise sur son lit.  
- Je comprends rien à ce qu'i y a écrit! s'écria le jeune homme au cheveux rose.  
- Lit à voix haute, idiot comme tu es tu n'as surement rien comprit...

Bien que Natsu fut légèrement vexé par l'« insulte » que lui avait lancé Lucy, il ne fit aucune réflexion.

- когда сообщение читается вслух, так что все существа в помещении во время обмена тело делет неопределенным.

Lucy voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre que ce qu'il disait était incompréhensible mais un affreux mal de tête l'envahit soudain, l'obligeant à fermer fortement ses yeux. Elle sentait que tout autour d'elle se mettait à tourner et eut envie de vomir. Soudain, elle se sentit comme transportée, comme si son être quittait son corps d'origine. C'était une sensation très étrange et légèrement désagréable, mais cela finit vite et le mal de tête disparut à son tour. Elle respira un grand coup, récupérant son souffle, les yeux toujours clos. Cet à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que sa température corporelle était bien plus élevé que d'habitude, et elle eut l'impression que son corps était plus grand et plus muscler. Intrigué, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était plus assise sur son lit, mais parterre. Sa surprise accrois en entendant une voix qui semblait être la sienne... Le problème était que ce n'était pas elle qui venait de parler. Elle se leva d'un bond et découvrit que la personne qui venait de parler n'était autre que...

- HEIN?! S'écria-t-elle en voyant une jeune fille au corps de mannequin et aux cheveux blonds assise sur un lit.  
- LUCY?! s'écria celle qui se trouvait devant elle.  
- ... Natsu? demanda-t-elle à son tour.  
- Lucy?! Qu'est ce que tu fais à l'intérieur de mon corps?!  
- H-Hein?

Baissant son regard, elle put s'apercevoir que « son » corps n'était pas vraiment « le sien ». En effet, elle put remarquer son torse musclé recouvert par une simple veste noire ainsi qu'une écharpe croco, chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter... De plus, elle ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude, il manquait quelque chose au niveau de sa poitrine et il y avait eut un changement au niveau... du « pantalon », disons.

- AAAH! cira-t-elle, effrayée par la découverte qu'elle venait de faire.  
- Lucy?! Pourquoi t'es dans mon corps?! cria « Natsu » dans le corps qui ne lui appartenait pas.  
- Et toi pourquoi t'es dans le mien?! s'écria-t-elle avec une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas non plus.  
- Hé! Je t'ai posé la question en premier!

« Lucy » soupira. La voilà à présent dans le corps d'un homme pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison. Quelque part c'était comique, se retrouver coincé dans son corps à lui, ce corps qu'elle avait toujours voulue... Elle l'avait désormais, mais pas de la façon dont elle espérait! Elle hocha la tête en s'assaillant à côté de « Natsu » sur le lit.

- Je pense que c'est à cause de ce qu'il était écrit sur la feuille de la mission... Après tout c'est déjà arrivé une fois, avec toute la guilde.

« le jeune homme » fit mine de réfléchir puis sourit comme « il » savait si bien le faire dans son anciens corps.

- Bah on a qu'à allez leur demander de l'aide.  
- Surtout pas! je veux pas qu'ils nous voient dans cette situation!

Natsu eut un air blasé. Attendez... Elle avait vraiment cette tête lorsqu'elle était blasée?! C'est pas possible, elle était si moche?! Il faudra qu'elle remédie à se problème une fois son véritable corps regagné.

- Si tu le dis... souffla-t-il avant que de prendre un air choqué.  
- Qu... Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.  
- Lucy... dit-il, hésitant. Tu as beaucoup bu tout à l'heure?  
- Bah oui, j'avais tellement chaud que je dois avoir bu une dizaine de verre de jus d'orange pourquoi?  
- J... Faut que j'aille aux toilette!

Le visage que contrôlait Lucy (mais qui appartenant normalement à Natsu) se décomposa. Le schéma suivant prit place dans sa tête:

Natsu envie d'aller aux toilettes → doit se déshabiller → va voire son cops → le corps que contrôle Natsu est normalement celui de Lucy → c'est comme-s'il la voyait nue

KYAAA! C'était pas possible ça, il ne pouvait pas aller aux toilettes! Il n'avait pas le droit! Elle se jeta sur lui en criant un « NOOOON! », ce qui le surprit.

- Quoi? Pourquoi je peux pas allez aux toilettes? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
- Bah... Euh... tu vois, c'est que tu es dans mon corps... Et que... Bah j'ai pas envie que tu me vois nue!

Le mage de feu (bien qu'il ne l'était actuellement plus et était désormais « une constellationniste ») s'empourpra violemment, il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. mais il faut dire que ça ne lui déplairais pas tant que ça, depuis le moment ou il désirait voir son corps nullement recouvert... Et s'il agissait discrètement, il en aurait certainement l'occasion! Un sourire pervers se forma sur le beau visage qu'il portait à présent. Lucy, pas très assurée par ce rictus assez étrange le ramena à la raison:

- Natsu?...  
- Euh... oui, pardon. Mais faut vraiment que j'aille au toilette moi! T'avais qu'à pas boire autant, c'est pas ma faute!

Une idée vînt alors à l'esprit de l'ex-blonde, qui se félicita de sa trouvaille.

- Je vais chercher un truc! gloussa-t-elle.

Elle revînt quelques instant après avec un bandeau dans la main qu'elle mis autour des yeux de celui qui contrôlait son corps.

- Voilà, maintenant je vais te conduire jusqu'aux toilettes, te déshabiller et tout le reste! sourit-elle.

Natsu soupira. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle est une solution à tout... Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser profiter tranquillement de la situation? Nan, ça serait trop facile!

- Bon... D'accord, et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix!

Lucy le guida alors jusqu'aux toilettes et fis ce qu'elle avait dis, c'est à dire qu'elle lui ôta le bas du bikini et le fis s'asseoir sur la cuvette des WC. Elle était légèrement dégoutée par cette vision, et se demandait bien pourquoi elle devait subir tout ça...

Lucy était avachis sur son lit, en se demandant combien de temps ce stupide sort allait bien pouvoir encore durer. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures et elle en avait déjà marre... Et dire que selon Levy, ils pourraient rester des jours et des jours ainsi!

_Tout de suite après être sortit des toilettes, Lucy avait décidé d'aller voir la mage aux Lettres pour qu'elle leur traduise l'étrange langue inscrite sur la papier de la quête. Ils étaient tout deux rentrez dans la guilde en même temps - ce qui n'étonna bien évidement personne - puis elle partit en direction de Levy. Cette dernière fut assez étonnée de voir le dragon slayer lui parler, chose étant assez inhabituelle._

_Y... Yo Levy-cha-, Levy, j'ai un truc à te demander!_

_Levy «le» regarda avec de gros yeux, depuis quand Natsu avait-il autant de mal à parler? Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas un vocabulaire très développé et disait parfois des trucs totalement illogique, mais tout de même, là c'était vraiment très bizarre! Et il n'allait tout de même pas dire «Levy-chan», si?_  
_Lucy, elle, se maudissait intérieurement. C'était vraiment dure d'imiter la façon de parler de cette chère salamandre. Elle aurait put envoyer Natsu parler à Levy - ce qui aurait été plus simple puisqu'il était dans son corps - mais il risquait de faire une gaffe, et de ne pas parler correctement._

_- Oui Natsu, je t'écoute. sourit la mage aux cheveux bleus._

_- Eh bah tu vois, tout à l'heur j'étais... euh... A la bibliothèque et je suis tombé sur un livre ou il y avait écrit une phrase dans une langue que je ne connais pas._

_Lucy regarda le visage de Levy qui était... plus ou moins choquée... Non, extrêmement choquée. Elle le dévisageait, la bouche tombant littéralement au sol et les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus incroyable du monde._

_-Toi... Natsu... Tu vas à la bibliothèque?!_

_Chite. Elle n'avait pas pensée à ce détail._

_- Mais c'est à peine si tu sais lire voyons!_  
_- Euh... je voulais m'entrainer et Lucy m'a dit qu'à la bibliothèque il y avait pas mal de livre avec de bonnes techniques de combat!_  
_- S-Soit... Mais ça reste tout de même étonnant. Donc tu voudrais que je te traduise cette phrase n'est ce pas?_  
_- Oui, s'il te plaît._

_Elle le re-regarda avec air surpris, tout cela ne ressemblait pas à Natsu. Autant en ses propos qu'en sa façon de parler. Puis, voyant qu'il lui tendit une feuille ou était soigneusement recopier la phrase qu'il voulait qu'elle traduise, elle saisit cette dernière et fut quelque peu étonné par cette dernière._

_- Natsu, tu es bien sûr d'avoir trouvé cette phrase dans un livre de combat?_  
_- Euh... Oui, pourquoi?_  
_- Parce que lorsqu'elle est prononcé à voix haute, toutes les âmes présentes dans la même pièce échangent de corps durant une durée indéterminée._  
_- Ah... Ah. Meeerci... !_  
_- Euh... Natsu, tu es sûr que ça va?_  
_- P-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? C'est miraculeux! Fantastique! Indéterminé. Faaabuleux!_  
_- ... Si tu le dis..._

Quelle boulette, mais quelle boulette d'avoir accepter de faire cette mission! Elle n'aimait pas ce corps, il faisait bien trop chaud la-dedans, Natsu avait, lui, eut le temps de s'y habituer, mais pas elle. En plus, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre parce qu'il avait mal au dos... Elle ne pourrait pas tenir comme ça éternellement!

- Natsuu! Arrête de te plaindre, tu me donne chaud!  
- C'est pas de ma faute si tu a une trop grosse poitrine Luce! Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ça!  
- A-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Natsu! Et puis tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, moi j'ai super chaud là dedans!  
- ... Bah t'as cas aller prendre un bain froid.

Lucy rougit à cette pensée. Il tenait vraiment des propos idiots et irréfléchis!

- Natsu! Je te rappelle qu'on a échangé de corps! cria-t-elle.  
- Oui et alors?  
- T'es vraiment un idiot n'est ce pas?! J'ai pas envie de te voir nu moi!

Natsu stoppa tout mouvement. En effet, il n'avait pas pensé à ce petit problème... Il se mit soudainement à rougir, à la pensé que Lucy puisse le voir nu.

- Dé-Désolé, je n'y avait pas pensé... rougit-il.

Lucy soupira. Il fallait vite qu'ils trouvent la solution à leur problème avant qu'ils ne soient obligé de faire certaines choses les obligeant à dévoiler leur corp. Elles fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par son ventre qui émit un grognement, signe qu'il était désireux à ce qu'on fasse plus attention à lui. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lucy de rougir... Mais d'embarra.

- Luce! Ne rougit pas alors que tu es dans mon corps, c'est très frustrant!  
- Natsu... Que dirais tu d'aller manger?  
- Mais j'ai pas faim moi. D'ailleurs c'est assez étonnant...  
- Ah... Ah bon? Mais en généra c'est toi qui a faim et non l'inverse...  
- Tu vois! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai tout le temps faim, c'est celle de mon corps, il lui faut beaucoup d'énergie pour survivre!

Lucy n'en écouta plus et se leva d'un bond, direction la cuisine! Qu'allait elle manger d'ailleurs? Elle avait envie de poisson, oui, beaucoup beaucoup de poissons, c'était une une excellente idée. Heureusement qu'elle en avait dernièrement achetée pour une visite surprise de Happy pas-si-surprise-que-ça.

Quelques poissons plus tard~

Lucy était désormais remplie. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement avant de quitter la chaise sur laquelle elle siégeait auparavant. Désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie: se débarrasser de toute cette sueur qui la répugnait en allant prendre une douche bien fraiche, comme lui avait précédemment conseiller Natsu. Mais voilà, il y avait encore ce problème là... Elle commençait légèrement à s'énervé, ce petit problème était vraiment très très handicapant, et elle espérait vite s'en débarrasser et pouvoir de nouveau vivre «normalement»! Décidant d'en parler avec Natsu (bien que ses idées stupides ne risquaient pas de les sortir du problème), l'ex-blonde se dirigea dans le salon ou elle le trouva étendu sur son lit tranquillement en train de lire son roman.

- Natsu! cria-t-elle, furax.  
- Ah! Lucy! Tu as bien manger? C'était bon? demanda-t-il innocemment avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui, très bien même. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi es-tu en train de lire MON roman? demanda-t-elle d'un ton étonnamment calmement.  
- Bah, je le lis, qu'est ce que je pourrais faire d'autre avec?  
- NATSU! je t'avais strictement interdit de le lire, et tu le lis tout de même?! Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi ou quoi?!  
- Mais Lucy, j'aime bien ce que tu écris moi!

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui arracha des mains les feuilles de papier, avant de les ranger dans son bureau. Maintenant, elle pouvait enfin aborder le problème avec lui.

- Natsu, je me sens sale et j'aimerais aller prendre un bain. dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

Le visage appartenant temporairement à Natsu devînt rouge, et ce dernier répondit gêné:

- M-Mais Lucy, tu l'as même dit tout à l'heure qu'on pouvait pas prendre de bain puisque-  
- Oui Natsu, mais tu vois, cet échange risque de durer plusieurs jours et je ne me voit pas rester sale durant tout ce temps!

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Les secondes passèrent et le blanc commença à devenir pesant... vraiment pesant! Lucy décida de le brisant en toussotant, et enchaina:

- Donc... Je pense que... je pense que... Eh bien... En fait... Comme on n'a pas le choix...  
Ca serait bien... enfin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... De prendre un bain ensemble...

Dans la pièce ne se trouvait dorénavant plus deux mages appartenant à Fairy Tail, mais deux tomates bien rouge qui se trouvaient face à face. Essayant de regagner son calme et de faire disparaitre les rougeurs présentes sur son visage, Lucy respira et expira calmement et rajouta:

- Comme ça, si on le prend ensemble, eh bien on... On se trouvera devant son corps d'origine et... On... On pourra... Se laver mutuellement?  
- Lucy... Je crois que tu en fais un peut trop. raisonna Natsu qui avait, lui, regagné son clame (et surtout bien décider à voir nu le corps de Lucy - au passage). Il voudrait mieux laisser la pudeur de coté et nous laver comme si rien avait changé, ça serrait plus simple non? demanda-t-il d'un air pure, mais il ne reçus comme seule réponse un oreiller dans le visage.  
- Na-Natsu! Peut-être que toi, tu n'as aucune pudeur mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi!  
- Mais justement! C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il vaudrais mieux la laissé de coté! gémit-il. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis stupide?

Lucy faillit répliquer mais renonça, sachant parfaitement que cette dispute ne mènerais à rien. Elle savent pourtant pertinemment que Natsu n'était pas un de ces pervers et qu'il était bien trop innocent pour penser au sexe (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait), ne comprenant pas la pudeur fille/garçon. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être gênée au fait que Natsu puisse voir son corps.

- Très bien... tu as gagné. soupira-t-elle. Mais j'insiste tout de même sur le fait que... qu'on le prenne ensemble... elle rougit fortement sur les derniers mots. Juste pour m'assurer que tu ne face pas quelque chose sur mon magnifique magnifique corps.  
- Si tu veux Lucy, sourit-il. Mais je t'ai dit de ne pas rougir alors que tu es dans mon corps!

Avec un courage surhumain, Lucy se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivit de près par Natsu. Arrivé devant la baignoire, lucy se tétanisa et bégaya:  
- - F-Finalement, je pense que ce n-n'est pas une bonne idée!..  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! la gronda-Natsu en faisant couler l'eau froide dans la baignoire.

Lucy sanglota silencieusement, puis elle remarqua que Natsu entreprenait à se déshabiller, la rendant encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et vu que son corps n'était que très légèrement vêtu, il se retrouvera bientôt nu. D'abord, il plaça ses mains dans son dos pour défaire le noeud qui tenait le haut de bikini, le ôtant en vitesse. Lucy s'empressa de lui cacher les yeux, trop honteuse pour qu'il voit ainsi ces seins nus.

- Lucy, pousse tes mains!  
- M-Mais...  
- Je t'ai dis de mettre la pudeur de côté, c'est pas comme si j'allais violer ton corps! cria Natsu, bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qu'il m'en manque... chuchota-t-il tellement bas qu'elle ne put entendre.  
- Natsu! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi!  
- Oui mais bouge tes mains, alors!

Lucy retira ses mains à contrecoeur, assez anxieuse par ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Quant à lui, Natsu esquissa un sourire et baissa ses tête pour qu'elle se retrouve juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Emerveillé par ce spectacle qu'il voulait voir depuis si longtemps, il les caressa et constata qu'ils étaient d'une douceur incomparable. Lucy le regardait choqué. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Il se gênait pas au moins, lui! Elle qui croyait que c'était la pureté incarnée, eh bah apparemment il ne l'était pas tant que ça! Elle commençait à vraiment être embrassée et n'imaginais pas comment la suite allait se passer...

- Natsu?.. Euh...J'espère que je ne te gênes pas tout de même?

Natsu se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire:

- Non, pourquoi cette question Luce?  
- Parce que t'es tranquillement en train de caresser ma poitrine comme si de rien n'était... Nan mais si je te gêne 'faut me le dire tu sais? dit-elle sarcastiquement, sentant la colère grandir en elle.

Natsu rougit légèrement et commença à enlever le bas... Kyaaa! C'en était trop pour Lucy, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de surchauffer! Et le voilà maintenant nu devant elle, en train de découvrir avec des yeux... vorace (?) sont corps. L'ancienne mage stellaire se cacha les yeux tellement elle en était embarrassé, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de dix bonnes minutes - certainement lorsqu'il se força d'arrêter d'admirer son corps - Natsu lui demanda avec un sourire mesquin:

- Alors Lucy? Pourquoi tu ne te déshabille pas toi aussi? Tu ne compte tout de même pas te baigner habiller, si?

En effet, il fallait qu'elle pense elle aussi à se déshabiller... Voir le le corps de Natsu nu... Ooh... Bon, ok, elle ne puvait pas cacher qu'elle en avait envie, mais alors juste un tout petit petit petit peu alors... Juste un petit peu! «Inspire, expire, inspire, expire (...)» elle répéta cet exercice plusieurs fois sous les yeux ébahis de Natsu qui se demandais si elle allait bien. Bon, il fallait qu'elle pense à se déshabiller... Enlever e haut, d'abord, oui, puis le pantalon... Ok, maintenant il ne reste plus que le caleçon... Comment pourrait-elle faire ça?! Elle restait tout de même une petite fille de bonne famille bien élevée, encore pure et innocente!

- Luce, t'as besoin d'aide? Lui demanda Natsu, inquiet.  
- N-Non, ça va aller... Du moins j'espère...

Elle ôta le dernier bout de tissus recouvrant sa virilité, et faillit tombé dans les pomme à la vue d'un Natsu totalement nu. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'il avait un corps de dieu grec, et que coucher avec lui devrait être une partie de plaisir vu les avantages qu'il avait...

- Tu vois Luce, c'était pas la mort!  
- O-Oui mais... C'est horribleuh! sanglota-t-elle.  
- Hein? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, je suis si affreux que ça? répliqua-t-il, vexé.  
- N-Non, mais j'aurais voulu que mes yeux reste pure encore un petit moment...  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Luce...

Elle soupira et plongea dans l'eau glacé, frissonnant lorsque sa peau rencontra le liquide. Ca lui faisait un bien fout, elle avait envie de rester là jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... Ou du moins, de l'été. Natsu ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et sourie, heureux. Bien qu'il n'était pas dans son corps propre, il se trouvait dans un situation qu'il avait rêvé durant longtemps, très longtemps... Ca lui faisait bizarre, tout de même, de ce trouver en face de «lui» et dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas... Puis il eut une idée. Sans plus attendre, il saisit le savon à la pomme qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la baignoire et lui annonça avec un grand sourire: «Luce, je vais te laver!» A cette réplique, elle se mit à rougir - à croire qu'elle ne savait faire que ça - et bégaya:

- P-Pourquoi?  
- parce que tu sembles embarrassée à l'idée de toucher un corps qui n'est pas à toi, et tu ferras de même pour moi, d'accord?  
- Entendu...

Il commença à frotter son corps avec tendresse, comme une caresse (nda: Non, Natsu n'est pas gay u_u), procurant des frisons à Lucy. Il la lava de partout (partout, partout), puis Lucy se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle en fasse de même, et pris donc à son tour de le savon qu'elle appliqua sur Natsu de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. Cette fois, ce dut a l'ex-mage de feu de frissonner, et son esprit commença à dériver sous le coup des caresses. Il n'avait qu'une envie, être plus près d'elle, encore plus près d'elle toujours plus près d'elle! Etre dans son corps ne lui suffisait plus et sa vision devînt flou à cause de l'envie se faisant trop abondante pour être contenue. Il se jeta sur Lucy - cette dernière n'ayant pas finit de la laver - et rapprocha leur visage de façon à ce que leur nez se touche, faisant fortement rougir la pauvre Lucy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Dut à l'émotion et ne contrôlant pas le pouvoir du feu, elle libéra une forte dose de chaleur ce qui rendit l'eau auparavant froide chaude, voire très chaude. Soudain, Natsu rompu l'espace qu'il le séparait de Lucy et colla ses lèvres à celles qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et se délecta de sa contacte. Puis quelque chose d'incroyable se passa: la même sensation que quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée, la sensation de quitter son corps pour aller à un autre, la sensation de migraine et d'envie de vomir. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres toujours collé, les sensations de douleurs s'apaisèrent, signe qu'ils avaient regagné leur corps originel. Surpris, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent avec étonnement. Oui, tout était redevenu normal, sauf une chose: Natsu avait embrassé Lucy?! Cette dernière rougit fortement, ce demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. Natsu, voyant sa tête interloqué lui fit juste un de ses grands sourires de 3 km de long avant de mettre sa mains derrière sa tête et de la tirer sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora littéralement. Il préférait tout de même la sensation de toucher les VRAIES lèvres de Lucy plutôt que les siennes, leurs goûts étaient plus sucré, fruités, doux... Si il pouvait, il en mangerait à chaque repas! Puis Lucy se détendit doucement dans se bras et ferma le yeux pour s'abandonner à ce doux paradis enivrant, comme une drogue. D'une main d'abord hésitante, elle caressa les cheveux roses du mage de fée, et se colla à son torse compriment sa poitrine contre la sienne, le faisant gémir. Souriante, elle décida de commencer à le taquiner en glissant sa main libre vers le bas de son ventre et commença à le caresser tout en continuant de 'embrasser. Natsu, bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille et en aillant assez de gémir, se retourna pour que Lucy se retrouve sur le dos (De façon à ce qu'elle ne coule pas, bien évidement) et rompu le baisé pour reprendre son souffle, lui faisant un rapide baisé sur le bout du nez, et continuant ses baisé sur son coup, la faisant gémir à son tour. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à) sa poitrine...

- LUCY?! NATSU?! Vous êtes là?! Je vous ai cherché partout à la guilde! résonna une petite voix enfantine de l'autre côté de la porte...

Natsu maudit silencieusement le petit chat pour avoir rompu cet instant magique, et se promis de le pendre par les pattes plus tard. Il se dégagea donc de Lucy à contrecoeur - sans oublié de lui adresser un sourire - pour rapidement s'habiller (n'aillant pas besoin de se sécher étant un mage de feu) et sortir de la salle de bain, suivit de Lucy qui enfila rapidement son bikini.

- Nat- Oh, vous preniez une douche ensemble? Vous vous aiiiiiimez! se moqua le petit chat.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Natsu posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvre de Lucy (cette dernière rougissant, fidèle à son habitude), laissant le petit chat bleu sans voix. Natsu se contenta de lui sourire, avant de se diriger vers le lit remarquant l'heure tardive et le soleil déjà couché depuis bien longtemps. Lucy se mit pyjama et alla le rejoindre, suivit d'Happy, en se glissant dans les bras de Natsu et en ronchonnant un peu:

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire comme chez toi? Rooh...  
- je te rappelle qui si nous n'avions pas rééchangé de corps, ce lit m'appartiendrait, se moqua-t-il en lui pinçant le bout de nez.  
- Oui mais...  
- Mais? demanda-t-il, curieux.  
- Rooh, et puis zut.

Elle posa confortablement sa tête contre le torse de Natsu pour pouvoir tomber dans un doux sommeil, mais une voix lui empêcha:

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier: je t'aime.

Lucy s'enfonça un peu plus contre le torse de Natsu pour cacher ses rougeurs, faisant rire le mage de feu qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver le comportement de sa mage mignon. Mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et tira sa tête hors de son torse pour pouvoir l'embrasser et ensuite la taquiner:

- J'attends une réponse, tu sais?  
- Eééh... rougit-elle J-je t'aime aussi...  
- C'est la réponse que j'attendais! dit il avant de la plaquer contre lui et de tout deux s'endormir, bientôt rejoint par un petit chat qui irait tout rapporter une certaine personne demain, espérant recevoir des poissons en échange.

* * *

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Voilà (/o^)/ C'était comment? Vous avez bien aimé? :3 Ou vous avez été frustré par la fin? xD J'attends vos impression ^w^

Le prochain OS sera un StingLu avec un lemon w

A la prochaine~


End file.
